


A time

by cedarrapidsgirl



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedarrapidsgirl/pseuds/cedarrapidsgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little something I wrote. Lines in bold are from<br/>Ecclesiastes 3:1-8 New Revised Standard Version, and the other lines are M*A*S*H quotes.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A time

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote. Lines in bold are from  
> Ecclesiastes 3:1-8 New Revised Standard Version, and the other lines are M*A*S*H quotes.

**For everything there is a season, and a time for matters under heaven.**

 **A time to be born,**

"Another soul among the living"

 **A time to die,**

"Time of death-12:06 a.m."

 **A time to plant,**

"How would you like to live in the states on a farm?"

 **And a time to pluck up what is planted.**

"You creamed the corn?"

 **A time to kill,**

"Trapper...that's not what we're about."

 **And a time to heal.**

"How's Frank?" "He's fine, but he may never move the piano again."

 **A time to break down,**

"You spend two days working on this tower, and you blew it to smithereens? Why?"

 **And a time to build up.**

"You've got to go for the short pass."

 **A time to weep,**

"I know why I'm crying now."

 **And a time to laugh,**

"The sulfa's in the living room, between the end tables."

 **A time to mourn**

 **"Goodbye, Milly."**

 **  
**A time to dance.**   
**

"How's your Lindy?"

 **A time to throw away stones**

"So long, ferret face."

 **And a time to gather stones together.**

"I loved you guys, one and all."

 **A time to embrace,**

"Well. So long." "See ya."

 **And a time to refrain from embracing.**

"No!" "Well, what are we going to do? The door's jammed!"

 **A time to seek**

"Where's my ring!"

 **And a time to lose.**

"It's not the original. It's a cheap copy. And I like it better."

 **A time to keep,**

"Radar left this."

 **And a time to throw away,**

"You really want to buy the camp's garbage?"

 **A time to tear,**

"Sir, the captains are destroying the Swamp!"

 **And a time to sew**

"I'm tired of darning these darn socks.!"

 **A time to keep silence**

"Lt. Colonel Henry Blake's plane was shot down over the sea of Japan. It spun in. There were no survivors."

 **And a time to speak.**

"I've eaten a river of liver and an ocean of fish! I've eaten so much fish I'm ready to grow gills! I've eaten so much liver I can only make love if I'm smothered in onions! We want something else!"

 **A time to love**

"I can't say I'ved loved every one of you, but I'ved loved as many of you as I could!"

 **A time to hate.**

"I know I should be happy for Radar, but I'm not. I'm so jealous I almost hate him."

 **A time for war,**

"A war is like when it rains in New York and everybody crowds into doorways, ya know? And they all get chummy together. Perfect strangers. The only difference, of course, is in a war it's also raining on the other side of the street and the people who are chummy over there are trying to kill the people who are over here who are chums."

 **A time for peace.**

"That's the sound of peace."


End file.
